Better Late Than Never
by SisterWicked
Summary: This is yet another AU fic, this time as a much-belated birthday gift for Hakoro, my good friend and minion #1.
1. Chapter 1

  
>A DGM Lucky fic<br>By SisterWicked  
>XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX<br>Well, this is a birthday fic for Hakoro. It's pretty late (as usual) but hopefully she'll still be pleased. AU, and all that that entails. Happy Birthday, Minion #1!  
>XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX<p>Ignoring the persistent scratch of the normally thigh-high grass against the side of his neck, Tyki reminded himself again that his profession of choice was both worthwhile and lucrative.<p>

When the damn coaches ran on schedule.

Shrugging away from what felt suspiciously like a curious insect, he eyed the barren strip of roadway sourly, wondering if he should risk standing to stretch his crouch-stiff muscles. Deciding that the situation could hardly get much worse, he pushed himself upright, groaning faintly at the crackling ripple of his now-straightened spine. Lifting his arms over his head, he blinked in surprise as the crackling intensified with the motion, mildly alarmed by the sound.

Glancing down at himself speculatively, he cursed at the sight of a fast-approaching vehicle, snorting belatedly at his misidentification of the noise. Taking hold of his smallish crossbow, he stepped to the side of the track, making certain that he was clearly visible to the brown-cloaked driver.

His weapon of choice was based on previous experience, as was his by-the-wayside stance, both having been proven valuable to the waiting brunette. Recalling several near-misses by determined drivers and a similar number of jammed and misfiring pistols, he winced. Yes, however awkward to carry and restring, the crossbow was eminently preferable to powderburns and ridicule. As was not standing in front of a hurtling wood-and-metal object.

Seeing the driver's face harden, he lifted his arm steadily, loosing a bolt only just above the crown of his head. The man hauled backward on the reigns in startled fear at his accuracy, his eyes wide as the brunette calmly reloaded. "The next won't miss, Sir." He called loudly. "Do be so kind as to dismount, I'd hate to have to bury someone as large as yourself tonight." Smiling at the other's quick nod, he kept his weapon leveled as he approached, mindful of the dangers of loosened horses as well as human desperation. Indicating the side boxes with a jerk of his head, he stretched out a hand expectantly. "The keys, if you would. And don't stand there gawping as if you expect to be murdered outright, I rarely kill cooperative people. Just toss me those and step to the side, yes?"

Deftly catching the weakly thrown keyring, he located the lock hasp by feel, still attending to the other man's position. Feeling the tumblers unlatch, he pushed open the lid, risking a quick glance inside.

Nothing.

Inhaling quickly, he allowed the lid to drop, striding rapidly around the front of the carriage to the opposite box. Repeating the process, he blinked at the small parcel of what appeared to be clothing inside, a rapid shifting assuring him that no items of value were concealed within the material.

"What the Devil is this.." He muttered to himself, looking again at the now-crumpled garments. While ornately textured and free of wear, they were hardly opulent in a way that would suggest sales value alone, and some even sported faint nicks and pulled threads here and there. Eyeing the driver warily, he took a breath to calm himself. "Where is your cargo, Sir?"

The man shook his head mutely, his eyes widening even further as the brunette stepped closer. "You saw yourself! There's none, just my clothes-"

Tyki snorted incredulously, shaking his head. "Yours? Oh, let's not be ridiculous.. If you could squeeze either cheek of your ass into any of those, I'd kiss it." Sobering, he gestured the man further into the brushline. "If not in the trunks, it must be either under the seat or inside. My guess is on the latter, hm?"

The other's face went almost impossibly pale, his hands waving frantically. "Nossir, I'm on my way to _get_ it, that's why.. I have my passage fees, you can have them-"

Waving off his blubbering, Tyki reached for the door's handle, smiling at the thought of what could possibly unnerve the driver so. "No, you'll need them for the tolls once you leave, won't you..?" Flinging open the door, he faced forward, his smile widening in anticipation. "Let's just have a look-"

He faltered at the sight that met him, unaware of his still-moving mouth as he stared.

The boy could hardly have been a minute past twenty, his bright hair drawing the man's eyes upward despite his shock. Shaking off his startlement, he inhaled sharply, glancing belatedly over the rest of the boy's half-hidden figure. He was thin, but not in a way that suggested weakness, and his skin was lightly tanned where it appeared outside the cuffs and neckline of his casual clothing, healthy and unblemished though mildly pallored with anxiety. His garments were a close match in both size and style to the ones he'd previously discovered, but were obviously much newer and of a finer make.

His tightly fisted hands sported a few largish rings, the stones glinting in the faint light. He exhaled shakily, bringing the man's attention to his wide-eyed face. His features were soft without the femininity so commonly found amongst the higher nobility, but the stubborn tilt of his finely rounded chin belied his obvious anger at the intrusion. His mouth was flattened into an irritated line, but Tyki thought that his lips were much more accustomed to smiles and laughter.

Humming quietly, he weighed the obvious benefits and detractments of taking on a living prize, his gaze fixing on the boy's wide green eye. For the first time, he noticed that one was covered by a simple black patch, the other's fiery hair half covering the accessory until one looked closely. Smiling faintly, he inclined his head, stretching out one hand. "Good Evening.. Would you mind joining us out here, Pretty? I'd like to have a better look at you."

To his credit, the boy's hand was steady, but rather than accepting the proffered arm he took hold of the doorframe, glaring at the other as he stepped into the sunlight. "Don't call me that. And what do you need to see me for? We don't have anything you'd want." He patted his obviously empty pockets, flicking one hand at the bemused highwayman as if to shoo away a mosquito. "Now, why don't you run along and find something else to do? We have people who aren't degenerates to meet soon."

Tyki laughed at his bravado, gesturing at him briefly. "I'm sure you have plans for the evening, but I wouldn't go so far as to say your associates aren't degenerates." Smiling narrowly, he shrugged. "If they're anything like the nobility in this district, they're as much cutthroats and scoundrels as anyone else." Waving him in the general direction of the forgotten driver, he smirked at his tense stride. Giving in to a moment of foolery, he patted the boy's retreating backside firmly, laughing at his indignant squawk. "Now, I could completely believe that _this_ ass is the one the clothes were intended to fit."

His humor faded at the murderous gleam in the redhead's eye, unwillingly backing up a halfstep when he whipped around to face him. "Don't do anything unfortunate, now. I would hate to scuff the merch-"

The boy advanced to match him, his bejeweled hands fisted by his sides. "Touch me again and I'll show you a scuff. You keep your thieving hands to yourself or I'll break them off." Spitting abruptly in the vicinity of the brunette's feet, he took a quick breath. "It's lowbrow vigilantes like you that make the upper class the way they are. If there weren't hundreds of moneygrubbing bastards like you spread out over the entire country, there wouldn't be any need for people just as vicious to deal with you." He laughed shortly at the man's rapidly coloring face, shaking his head. "Does that hurt your feelings? Too fucking bad. As long as you have a choice in what you do with your life, you're no better than garbage if you make a living off of other people's suffering."

Resisting the urge to slap him, Tyki mentally counted to ten before replying. "And how do you make _your_ living, Pretty?" He deliberately stressed the word, snorting at his enraged expression. "Do you tend your Mother's flowers? Or maybe you help Daddy plan his tax collections.. Or perhaps you make good use of your looks and entertain the guests? What use are you, and exactly what do you contribute to this world, rich boy?"

The redhead drew back visibly, his cheeks regaining their previous pallor. "I do what I'm told."

Averting his face, he nodded at the increasingly shaken driver, his voice only loud enough to be heard. "He told you the truth. There's nothing of any real value aboard." Indicating himself negligently, he sighed. "You won't get a ransom either, if that's what you're thinking. The only people who'd pay for me are where we're headed.. And they wouldn't pay you, because the money is on hold until they're sure that they've gotten what they're paying _for._"

Hearing the brunette's disbelieving snort, he nodded. "You don't have to take my word for it, but if it's money you want, you'll have to sell me to someone. Are you going to kill him?" The change of subject and his matter of fact tone surprised the other, but he continued as if asking about the chance of rain. "You don't need to. He's only hired to take me out and bring a letter back, I don't even know his name."

The aforementioned man stepped timidly forward, his hands clasped nervously. "It's Carter, Sir... Granville Carter. And I was hired to ensure your safe arrival, not hand you off to some-"

The brunette eyed him sharply, glancing from one to the other in thought. At last, he sighed, digging a hand into his hair. "He's unarmed, as are you. No matter what you may think of me, I've never stooped to needless killing." Taking hold of the boy's nearest arm, he pulled him in the direction of the still-open lockbox, nodding at the clothing within. "Get that out of there and close it." Shouldering the door closed, he waited while the redhead gathered his possessions, wondering if he was making as big a mistake as he suspected he was.

Watching him bundle the items clumsily into what looked like an open shirt, he shook his head. "It doesn't need to be perfect, boy. Just manageable." Looking at the fidgeting driver, he jerked his head toward the front seat. "Go. The nearest town is hardly more than a handful of huts, so it'll be quite some time before you can drum up any trouble for me." Frowning at his imminent protest, he lifted his weapon decisively. "Go. Unless you want to spend the night digging a bolt out of yourself."

The man swallowed noisily, looking from the stern brunette to the silent redhead. "Sir-"

The boy cut him off with a sickly smile, shaking his head. "It'll be all right, just go. Please."

Still clasping and unclasping his hands, the man mounted the step, taking the reins with clear reluctance. "I'm sorry, I should have ducked and run him over, Sir."

The brunette's eye twitched faintly at the remark, his arm lowering slightly before rising to aim. "Move along, before I change my mind. Run me over, indeed."

Watching the carriage as it trundled out of sight, he turned to regard the boy at his side, frowning at his emotionless face. "Well, I suppose it's just you and I now, hm? Let's at least attempt some show of civility." Inclining his head, he smirked. "My name is hardly famous, but I'll give it all the same.. Tyki Mikk, at your service. And you are..?"

The redhead eyed him blandly for the span of several seconds, making no effort to return his introduction. Then he sighed tiredly, shrugging. "Nobody you would have heard of. Are we just going to stand here until someone else comes along..? It'll be hard to rob a carriage with a hostage, won't it?" Gesturing at the opposite side of the road, he pulled his arm away deliberately. "You've got a horse over there, don't you? I'd hate to think you're so bad at this that you have to walk around the countryside.."

Tyki scowled at him, shaking his head. "I do well enough. What's wrong, are your tender little feet not suited to walking?" He spared a glance at the other's footwear, mildly surprised to find him wearing rather serviceable boots as opposed to the expected fashionable but useless shoes of the upper class. Somewhat at a loss to explain the open conflict of the other's manner versus his appearance, he carefully stored the matter away for later musing. "Let's get to it, then. No foolishness from you, or I'll have to tie you to the horse.. I doubt you'd like that very much."

The redhead snorted in reply, allowing himself to be led into the brambles by the wayside. Pushing through them, the man whistled quietly, nodding in the direction of a faint whicker. "You _can_ ride, can't you? The last thing I need is some pampered fop of a boy spooking the beast.."

For the second time he found himself facing the other's blazing eye, the impression only slightly softened by the first instance. "Don't talk to me like that. You don't know the first _thing_ about how I've lived, let alone what I can and can't do." The redhead's tone lowered to a growl, the hand holding his possessions closed with whiteknuckled force as he spoke. "If all you know how to do is insult people, then keep your fucking mouth shut. You make yourself look even worse by taking your jealousy out on me." Taking a breath, he shook his head at the brunette's clear anger. "You don't even have any reason to be jealous of me. I've taken a bath in the last week, and I have nice clothes. Big deal."

Incensed by the reference to his hygiene, Tyki hissed sharply. "Are you implying that I don't _bathe_, boy? Exactly what are you basing your bigotry on?" Seizing the redhead's shirtfront, he hauled him forward until they were almost nose to nose, ignoring the quiet thump of the other's hastily dropped parcel. "Take a nice, long sniff. Do I smell unpleasant, or look as if I spend my days wallowing in filth? Answer!" He shook him roughly, his ire fueled by the lack of fear in the boy's face. "I'm no dirtier than you. Every word you speak only enforces your own stupidity, assuming that you know anything of _me._"

The boy jerked away with a quick snarl of anger. "I didn't say you stink, I only said that there's nothing for you to be jealous of! I would rather smell like an honest day's sweat than reek of perfume and rose oil!" Pointing at himself, he shook his head rapidly. "Do you have any idea how uncomfortable some of this shit is? Hooks, ties, buttons.. My God, you really must be remedial if you think I **want** to wear clothes that you can't even move in!" Glaring at his raised hands as if seeing them for the first time, he snorted. "And these things, what use are they? I can't hold a quill without cracking the damn things against each other, and they feel like they weigh ten pounds! Do you want them? Here. Hold out your hand, we'll call it a favor." Yanking the rings free, he dropped them one by one into the startled man's cupped palm, flexing his fingers with a sigh. "Now I'll just wait to see if the sensation comes back. Do whatever you want with those, I don't care if you fling them in the bushes. They aren't even mine."

Turning in the direction of the now almost curious sounds of equine response, he stepped forward. "Come on, it'll be dark soon, right? I don't mind walking, but I really don't want to stumble through stickerbushes at night." Hearing the other's quiet agreement, he peered ahead, humming at the quick sense of motion nearby. "Of course it would be black.."

Tyki placed a restraining hand on his elbow, moving to stand in front of him. Regarding him seriously, he pointed at the now visible horse. "_It_ has a name, and also a very particular temperament. If you raise your voice or squirm to excess, he may do something extremely painful." Motioning for the redhead to stay put, he stretched a hand toward the creature's muzzle, stroking along one side of it with obvious affection. "Sleipnir was a gift, but he has more value to me than a hundred stolen or purchased mounts.. And he more than lives up to the name when need be. Treat him with respect and you'll be fine."

Glancing at the boy, he smirked at his raised eyebrow. "Or you could find out how sharp his teeth and hooves are. Whichever you prefer." With a final pat to the animal's lowered head, he urged the other forward, indicating that he should sit to the front. "Up you go.. And remember, no foolishness." Holding the horse's bridle, he nodded approvingly at his easy mounting, noting that the boy settled firmly into the saddle. "A moment-"

The redhead wrapped one hand into the reins, kicking the animal's flanks with both heels. For a moment, there was no response, and then the horse exploded into motion, its forefeet leaving the ground as its back arched with vicious intent. The boy found himself abruptly in contact with the damp ground, his backside smarting even as he struggled to catch his breath. Blinking upward at the shape between himself and what could only be a demon in the shape of a common animal, he wondered if the horse shared the brunette's sentiments.

Apparently it did, as he lived long enough to remember how to inhale. Coughing to clear his throat, he pushed himself backward carefully, halting when his back met the firm surface of a tree trunk. Levering himself to his feet, he groaned at the lingering soreness of his muscles. "Oh, God.."

Assured that the horse understood his intervention, Tyki rounded on the boy fiercely, stalking forward to take hold of his arm. "Damn it, I told you didn't I? If you'd tried that stunt without me holding him, I'd be finding a soft patch to plant you in." Jerking the redhead back to the animal's side, he boosted him roughly back into the saddle, joining him immediately. Nudging at it's sides, he allowed it to proceed without direction, continuing to berate the still-dazed other waspishly. "Don't **ever** do that again. And stay away from him unless I'm with you, he tends to hold a grudge."

The boy nodded faintly, shaken by the rapid course of events. "Won't.. Sorry I kicked 'im so hard." Closing his eye against a surge of nerves, he laughed brittly. "We going far? My ass is killing me already.."

Tyki snorted quietly, shaking his head tiredly. "Quite a ways, I'm afraid. And I think it serves you right." Patting the horse's shoulder, he sighed. "How would you feel, if someone just up and kicked _you_ like a pack mule? You had as much reason to do that as you say I have to take out my irritation on you, Pr-" He frowned, cutting himself off. "You never gave me your name, you know. Unless you want me to call you by something of my choice, you should see to that."

The redhead sighed, shifting awkwardly in search of a comfortable position. "Considering that you're on your way to sell me, I don't think it matters _what_ you call me." He stiffened at the other's low laugh, inclining his head without turning. "I'm glad you think it's funny. That's all the more reason to keep my name to myself, right? At least no one will be able to carry the tale of my poor, pitiable state to the gossipmongers."

The brunette hummed curiously, leaning to one side to avoid a badly placed branch. "What makes you think I'm off to market with you, boy? I could intend to keep you for my own purposes." Hearing the other inhale sharply, he shook his head. "Setting that aside, I don't find it particularly amusing that you expect to be mistreated. I would also expect quite a bit more complaint at the notion of servitude.. You seem more bothered by the chance of discovery than anything." The redhead's renewed shifting made him sigh, one hand moving to press against his lower chest firmly. "Move back, if you need to. The saddle is hardly meant to accommodate more than one."

The boy resisted his hold, leaning forward. "I'm fine right here. And you selling me off doesn't bother me because that's pretty much what I was heading for, anyway." He growled at the man's persistent tugging, whipping his head around angrily. "Stop it! If I get any closer, I'll be in your lap."

Tyki laughed, shrugging. "That would probably be more comfortable.. But suit yourself, it isn't as if I mind having you right where you are." He smirked at the other's instant stillness, lowering his hand fractionally. "You should have a care, though.. All this wiggling about may cause an entirely different reason for discomfort."

The redhead's eye widened, then narrowed in renewed anger. "I already told you not to touch me. You're not doing yourself any favors by being crude, either. Of course I expect you to do what you want with me, because that's what you do, isn't it? You take whatever you can get your hands on and sell it off to whoever's willing. Things or people, it doesn't matter to you." He faced front abruptly, his shoulders hunched to create as much space between them as possible. "You're just like the people you make fun of. Nothing matters to you but getting what you want, even if other people have to suffer for you to have it."

He shook his head in disgust, brushing at the man's hand. "You'll get more for me if you keep your hands to yourself. And you won't have to worry about my being _mistreated_, since I'm sure that people didn't buy household help on the open market.. The only ones who get bought and sold that way are slaves and whores. Neither of those are particularly well done by, are they?"

Tyki reigned in his horse sharply, turning the other's head forcibly to meet his gaze. "So which are you claiming to be, then?" He ignored his mount's restless stamping at the rough halt, fixing the redhead with serious eyes. "You said that being sold was what you were heading toward, so are you expecting me to believe that a slave or a whore would be so well accounted for, let alone so obviously educated? I may be a thief, but I'm not stupid, boy. You hardly have the look of either one of those things."

Seeing the redhead's cheeks color, he snorted. "The very suggestion is ridiculous, when your reaction gives you away. So, out with it. Who are you, and what was the purpose of your little jaunt? Even your driver claimed that he would only be compensated upon your safe delivery to wherever.. Perhaps a bit of honesty would sway my intentions for you."

The boy glared back stubbornly, wrenching his face away from the brunette's hand. "Oh, of course that makes **perfect** sense. I should spin you off some sad story, and you'll immediately sympathize, see the error of your ways and release me. Then we'll be the very best of friends, your horse will start to shit gold nuggets, and you'll never need to steal again. How wonderful it must be, to live in such a deluded state."

The man laughed outright, waving a hand at the redhead's angry sound. "You have the most wonderful way with words, really.. If not for the circumstances, I think I would actually enjoy your company." Still chuckling, he nudged the horse's flank with one heel, guiding him to turn down a barely-visible side trail. "I really would like to hear your explanation, but if it troubles you, don't bother about it.. All but your name. Could I at least have that?"

Slumping tiredly, the boy sighed. "Lavi. Nothing to go with it, I'm afraid. Satisfied?"

Tipping his head curiously, the man nodded. "Indeed. No surname..? What if I promise not to tell it to anyone?"

Laughing softly, the redhead shrugged. "That doesn't matter. I don't have one, and I won't until I get to the place I was going." Averting his face, he ducked away from a thick spiderweb that loomed from the edge of a small cluster of branches. "Even then, I won't have it unless they see fit to give me one."

Avoiding the same webbing, Tyki again urged their mount to one side, seemingly unconcerned with their slow progress. "That makes no sense, Lavi." Humming quietly, he repeated the name slowly, as if testing the sound of it. "Lavi.. It suits you, really." Sobering, he turned the boy's head carefully despite his obvious reluctance. "Will you keep your silence, then? I hardly think it would hurt to tell me."

He allowed the other to free himself, wondering anew at the complete oddity of the situation. Seeing a thinning of the brush ahead, he gestured vaguely. "We'll stop here, I think.. As you said, the forest is best travelled by daylight." Entering the small clearing, he dismounted smoothly, lifting a hand to assist the redhead. Sighing at his initial refusal, he waited patiently for him to maneuver himself to the ground, smirking faintly at his obvious relief. Pointing to a nearby patch of grass, he set about removing the horse's saddle and bridle, setting them carefully atop a handy log. "Sit, there's nothing to worry about.. I stayed here myself last night."

Lavi nodded absently, sinking down with a stifled hum at the welcome softness. Glancing from the brunette to the darkened treeline, he briefly contemplated making a go of it, but the quiet stomp of an ironshod hoof reminded him of certain implied consequences. He eyed the almost invisible animal with wary respect, wondering if it could indeed live up to it's given name. The conformation spoke of both good breeding and regular exercise, but the spark of intelligence in its dark eyes gave him a distinct feeling of unease, being used to the duller stare of most riding horses.

Looking at the rest of the open space around him, he noticed a carefully concealed satchel at the base of one large treetrunk, as well as a blackened area well away from the overhanging foliage that could only have been host to a fire sometime in recent history. A low noise from the side drew his attention to the older man, his eye widening at his changed appearance.

The saddle and bridle had been joined by the brunette's coat and vest, both folded somewhat carelessly. He had also worked the thin strip of his hairtie free, the loosened strands decidedly longer than the boy had supposed they would be. Without his heavier clothing, the man seemed much slighter of build and younger than before, but the strength of his muscles would be unchanged, he knew. Seeing the other's amused expression, he looked away quickly, annoyed to be caught staring no matter what the reason. "Great, you're all nice and cozy in the woods at night. Do you think I could get a drink of water before you truss me up to sleep?"

Tyki laughed, approaching the hidden parcel with familiar ease. "Of course I am, being that I'm outdoors for most of my time.. And whyever would I 'truss you up', Lavi? I doubt you'd be so foolish as to roam through the forest at night." Pulling out several objects, he sat them aside to rummage deeper, humming in satisfaction as he removed a container from the assorted contents. Working the lid open, he took a slightly battered cup from the small pile beside him, filling it carefully and reclosing the bottle. Making his way back to the watching redhead, he offered him the cup, smiling when he raised an eyebrow questioningly. "It's a bit warm, but fresh. I'll show you where I got it in the morning, if you like.. No doubt you'd want to clean up after being on the road."

Accepting the offer, Lavi took a cautious sip, surprised at the sweet taste. "At least you know the difference between good water and not." He grumbled quietly, taking a longer drink. Ignoring the brunette's expectant smirk, he finished the remainder, handing the cup back. "Thank you. Are you sure you don't want to be sure I won't go anywhere? I wasn't really pleased with my destination, but it's better than being sold off to some stranger.."

The man nodded in agreement, returning to the assortment he'd set aside. Gathering the objects carelessly, he replaced them quickly, lifting the entire bag and carrying it back to the other's place. Joining him on the ground, he ignored his deliberate movement to one side, taking a cloth wrapped package from some inner compartment. "I'm sure that's true, Lavi, but as I said before, you don't really know what my plans for you are." Unwinding the thin material, he glanced at the redhead's sceptical face. "You puzzle me, and frankly.. I'm very curious by nature. Are you hungry?"

He frowned at the boy's surprised expression, offering him the unwrapped object. "I almost think I'm offended by your expectations of me, Lavi. Do you really believe that I would starve you..?" The replying silence made him sigh, his hand still raised. "I may not be worthy of your esteem, but I'm not completely heartless. If nothing else, I will see to your needs until we part ways."

Lavi swallowed roughly at the strange sensation of guilt brought on by the man's low voice, reminding himself that the other was most likely skilled in deception of all kinds. "I don't _expect_ anything from you, and I'm not asking for anything, either. Just drop the 'I'm suddenly a nice guy' act and wait for your payout."

Tyki inhaled sharply, his eyes narrowing angrily. Carefully recovering the proffered food, he sat it aside with almost mechanical efficiency, turning back to the boy with barely contained irritation. The redhead looked away immediately, but he was having none of it. Raising one hand, he gripped the other's chin firmly, forcing his head to turn as he leaned close enough to watch his uncovered eye widen in astonished pain at the strength of his grip. "My payout, Lavi..? What if I really do mean to keep you for myself?" He loosened his fingers slightly, moving from chin to jawline and beyond, cupping the back of his neck as he moved nearer still. "I would be a fool to not even consider it, wouldn't I? You _are_ very pretty, no matter how horrid your personality.. With you so certain that I would make no great profit from your sale to persons unknown, perhaps I would be better served to take what bounty I already possess."

For the first time, the redhead's gaze became openly fearful, his mouth opening and closing silently before words would form. "No.." He flinched away from the man's opposite hand as it rose to mimic it's mate, shaking his head jerkily. "You can't-"

Regarding him grimly, the brunette hummed. "Of course I can. I can do anything I damn well please, since I have no morals or motivation to deter me. I could strip away every bit of your supposedly unwanted finery and have my way with you until you begged me to simply let you die.. I wonder how it would feel, to bury myself inside of your sweet little highborn ass."

Lavi shuddered at the vivid imagery, his mouth dry as he continued to shake his head in denial. "Don't- I..I'm sorry, please.. _Please_ don't-" Lifting his hands to press against the man's chest, he leaned backward with a wavering sound, his pulse deafeningly loud in his ears as the brunette pursued him deliberately. "Oh God, please no.."

Tyki halted just shy of actual contact, one knee planted squarely between the boy's own. "And why not, Lavi? You believe so readily that I'm capable of it, that I would take you by force at a moment's whim.. Why should I disappoint you, when you assume so much?" Pulling the other up to meet him, he sighed at the frantic pace of his breaths. "Perhaps my intentions are not at all what you think." Bending his head, he brushed the boy's mouth with his own, murmuring softly against his lips. "This is the most I would have without your permission.. No matter how little you think of me, I have _**never**_ taken an unwilling partner."

Lifting his head, he gentled his hold on the other's nape, smiling humorlessly. "I don't intend to start with you. Honestly, I don't know what I'm going to do with you at all." Releasing the redhead completely, he winced at the faint trail of wetness along his cheek, wiping it away with a careful movement. "I'm sorry that I frightened you, but there needs to be a limit to your animosity, Lavi. Any mistreatment you receive will not be from my hands, unless it is to defend myself."

He moved back to his former place beside the other, again offering the small parcel of food. "I may not be the best of men, but even I have enough manners to be sure that my companions do not lack for the things that they must have. I've travelled the road you were on many times, and I know exactly how far it is between one hostel and another.. You couldn't possibly have eaten since midmorning, if that. Since there was nothing with you save for your clothing, I would assume that you might like something before we set in for the night."

Still unnerved by the other's actions, Lavi nodded faintly, accepting his offer. Frowning at his mildly shaking hands, he carefully averted his gaze as he tore off a section of what appeared to be homebaked bread. Biting into it, he was surprised to find it neither stale nor bland, and he suddenly realized just how long it _had_ been since he'd eaten. Taking a second bite, he wondered abruptly if the man had brought more than was strictly needed for himself, but a quick sidelong glance at the other's midsized satchel assured him that the brunette was hardly the type to pack heavily. Swallowing, he cleared his throat, looking up at the silently watching man. "Are you going to eat..? You've probably been.. Working all day, right?"

Tyki shrugged noncommitally, leaning back on his elbows. "I'm fine for the moment. I've gone much longer than a single day between meals, so it's really not _mmm!_" Bolting upright, he glared at the redhead as he chewed the hunk of bread in his mouth, swallowing it quickly. "Damn it, you could have choked me! I said I was fine, didn't I?"

Lavi hummed in reply, offering him another piece. "Yeah, I heard you when you lied the first time. Do I need to do it again?" The man muttered something clearly unflattering in nature, but took the bread nevertheless. Watching him closely, the redhead noticed that he seemed uncommonly tidy with both himself and his habits, from his neatly packed gear to his longish but still well-groomed hair. Seeing him lift a questioning eyebrow, he flushed hotly, helping himself to another section of the bread before holding a new bit toward the other. "Here. And thank you, it's good."

The brunette accepted his comment with a quiet hum, chewing thoughtfully before continuing. "I've never seen the sense in wasting money on less than satisfying things, so I usually try to find the best places when I stock up." Waving away the next offering, he smiled when the boy ate it himself, accepting the now-empty wrappings and tucking them away inside one pocket of his satchel. "It may not be quite what you're used to, of course, but I will see that you don't go hungry. Are you thirsty, Lavi?" He riffled through the pack briefly, carefully removing a tightly folded length of cloth and then a second, setting them aside as he refastened the bag with equal care. Shifting it far to one side, he stood, shaking out the first piece of cloth and lying it on the ground. Assured that it lay flat, he repeated the process with the thicker material, folding the top back with practiced movements. Sitting back down, he set about removing his boots, indicating that the redhead should do the same.

Placing both pairs beside the pack, he settled himself beneath the top covering, tipping his head at the boy's low hum. "Coming, Lavi..? It isn't very cold, but I doubt you'd want to wake up covered in dew.."

The redhead's eye widened almost comically, his gaze skipping from the man's amused face to the spot currently being patted invitingly, his cheeks coloring and paling in turn as he spluttered. "You want me to- That- _With_ you? But-"

Tyki laughed softly, nodding. "Yes, of course. And preferably soon, as we have quite a ways to go in the morning." Patting the groundcover again, he sighed at the other's clear anxiety. "I already told you that I have no intention of abusing your person, Lavi. There's nothing to fear from sharing the only sleeping arrangements available." Reaching for the boy's arm, he tugged him forward and down firmly, lifting and replacing the blanket in turn. Frowning at the distance between them, he draped an arm across the redhead's middle, pulling him backward despite his abortive protests. Stretching his free arm outward, he slipped it beneath the other's head, shifting carefully until they were aligned in the center of the bedding, his chest flush with the boy's tense back.

"This is also why there's no need to restrain you, Lavi.. I'm an extremely light sleeper, so there's really no way for you to leave without waking me." Sighing deeply, he raised the arm around the redhead's waist slightly, his palm pressed against the clear thud of his heart. "Just ignore the situation and go to sleep. I give you my word that you'll be completely safe."

Feeling him exhale forcefully, he hummed reassuringly. "It won't be like this tomorrow, if we can make enough headway.. I'm not overly fond of lying on the ground myself, so I try not to do it when there's an alternative." Hearing the boy's low mutter of agreement, he smiled. "Rest well, Lavi. Your future may not be so bleak as you suppose."

The redhead's soft acknowledgement was heavy with sleep, and his relaxation was evident before the man could count fifty, his breathing slow and even by the time he numbered one hundred. Closing his eyes, he was faintly surprised at the level of comfort, the boy's back warm against him despite their various layers of clothing. Shaking off the thought, he allowed himself to drift into the half-aware state that passed for his own rest, not entirely sure of when it deepened into the first true sleep that he'd had in years.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


	2. Chapter 2

  
>A DGM Lucky fic<br>By SisterWicked  
>XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX<br>Chapter 2. Even more Happy Birthday, Koro!  
>XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX<p>When Lavi became aware of himself again, his wakefulness was accompanied by a faintly ticklish sensation against his nose and cheek, and he lifted his hand to swipe at the cause with clumsy movements, blinking into full alertness when his knuckles brushed against something both warm and firm. Inhaling sharply at the deep brunette strands directly opposite him, he took stock of their now reversed positions, his face scalding hot when he realized that they had shifted sometime during the night, his right arm nestled securely beneath the other's head. Shoving himself roughly backward, he hissed when the motion left him exposed to the early morning chill, disgusted with his instinctive longing for the now-missing warmth.<p>

The source of his distress came awake immediately, pushing himself upright with a low growl. "Damn it all, there had better be-" Taking in the redhead's wide eye and flushed face, he paused, laughing suddenly at the obvious conclusion. Collecting himself with effort, he shook his head. "Were you worried that _I_ would run away, Lavi..? I don't particularly mind, but next time you should have a care for my head, it's extremely rude to simply snatch away a sleeping man's pillow, yes?"

Lavi huffed indignantly, staggering to his feet. "You- I didn't mean to, it was an accident!" Gesturing at the other's clearly well-rested figure, he snorted. "A light sleeper, huh? How'd we get like that without you knowing it, then? Either you lied or you let.." He scowled in irritation, waving off the man's amusement. "Whatever. We're awake. What are you going to do now?"

The brunette made some show of stretching leisurely, dragging a hand through his mussed hair. "Well, once I show you where I got last night's water from, I suppose we could head out.. Didn't you sleep well, Lavi? All things considering, I would assume that you did." The boy's inarticulate response sounded suspiciously profane for someone of supposed good breeding, but Tyki let the matter pass without comment. "You could change your clothes as well, since you claimed that your current ones were a nuisance.. It would make sharing a saddle less irritating if you were dressed for travelling."

The redhead shrugged, stumbling awkwardly as he stuffed his feet into his boots. Glancing around for his almost forgotten clothing, he retrieved it from it's place, grimacing at the tacky moisture of dew on the surface of the hastily-wrapped material. "That's great.. So? Weren't you in a hurry?"

Tyki hummed quietly, donning his own footwear. Standing, he repeated his slow stretching, murmuring at the pleasant sensation. "Mmm.. But yes. Stay close, Lavi, I'd hate to have to chase you through the woods before breakfast." Motioning for him to follow, he led the way to one end of the clearing, pushing carelessly through a slight tangle of brush. Waiting for the other to pass, he resisted the urge to hurry him along with a well-placed hand, smirking at the memory of his first such attempt. Stepping through the obstruction, he set off to the east, wary of the closely knit thornbushes. "Careful, now.. And just through here-" He guided the redhead around a sharp bend in the faint trail, nodding at the small stream ahead. "There you are, and here's a place for your clothes."

He pointed at a smallish flat rock, nodding when the boy laid his bundle atop it. "The water may be a bit cool, but not terribly so.. Have at it, there's no snakes or mud." The redhead's abrupt hum was met with a raised brow, his voice carefully humorless. "Surely you didn't expect me to just leave you here..? That would be very foolish of me, I think." Waving toward the shallow water, he smiled. "It isn't as if you need to strip down, Lavi. Just shuck off the things you'll be changing and put on the new ones."

Lavi frowned mutinously, shaking his head. "I'd want to get rid of all of it! I brought extras of everything, so.." Growling at the other's apparent smirk, he pointed in the opposite direction sternly. "Turn around. I'll give you my boots so you know I won't run off, but I'm not unfastening one button until you aren't looking."

Snorting at his peevish tone, the brunette nodded. "That sounds reasonable enough.. But my presence is rather necessary, being that I'm most likely not the only danger here. Besides wild animals, there could very well be others of my... profession about." Stepping forward to accept the boy's footwear, he gestured toward the treeline. "I don't mind allowing you some bit of privacy, but if you see _anything_ at all, speak up. It would be a shame if you were to come to grief when it could be prevented."

The redhead shot a quick look in the indicated direction, his frown deepening. "Yeah, that would be just great. Anyway, the faster I start, the sooner I'll be done.. Turn around." Giving in to a moment of childishness, he stuck his tongue out at the other's back, the lack of a response assuring him that the man truly couldn't see him. He made swift work of his outer coat's intricate buttons, shrugging it off with a sigh of relief. Setting it aside, he pulled a slightly wrinkled shirt from the roughly packed bundle, following it with a new pair of slacks and undergarments. Casting a suspicious glance at the softly humming brunette, he carried the items with him to the stream's edge, dipping one foot in experimentally.

As the man had warned, the water was cool but not intolerable, and he placed his new garments carefully nearby as he knelt to scoop some into his cupped palms. Rinsing the taste of sleep from his mouth, he sighed at the fresh tasting liquid, wishing he had thought to ask the man to bring along a cup for drinking. Shrugging at the oversight, he bent forward to repeat the movement, jumping in surprise at the other's voice.

"Are you thirsty, Lavi..?"

Overbalanced, the redhead struggled to sit back on his heels, but the soft ground of the bank gave way beneath him, pitching him headlong into the chilly water with a splash. Shoving himself to his feet with a curse, he whirled to face the man furiously, his fists clenched by his sides. "You son of a-"

Tyki hummed curiously, turning to look at the boy's dripping figure. "What on earth are you _doing_, Lavi..? You should have just taken them off, it would have been easier."

Lavi hissed indignantly, pointing a shaking finger at the bank. "I slid off of.. You said you wouldn't look! I should have known-"

The brunette cut him off with a barely stifled laugh, shaking his head. "I wasn't looking, but I heard you spit and realised that you might have liked a drink.. I suppose that's a moot point, now." Raising an eyebrow, he gestured at the other. "You should eat more, you know. Not that you're scrawny, but you could stand to gain a pound or two.." He ducked as the redhead's sopping wet shirt flew at his head, waving his hands placatingly. "Now, let's not be hasty.. I am sorry if I startled you, but you should do what needs doing and dress before you catch a chill."

The boy's retort stung his ears, but he began to rapidly scoop water into his hands, scrubbing his chest and arms with cold-aided speed before rinsing himself with equal quickness. Staggering out of the water, he glared at the brunette sharply, pointing. "There. Now turn around and be **quiet** this time." Watching the other comply with a scowl, he retrieved his new shirt, pulling it on with jerky movements. Still wary, he kept his gaze locked on the man's averted back as he fumbled with the fastening of his pants, pushing them down awkwardly. Stepping out of them, he wrung the material as dry as he could, repeating the process with his undershorts.

Donning his dry shorts and pants, he muttered in relief at the faint warmth afforded by the cloth, swiping at his still-wet hair. "I'm done. Stop laughing and bring me my boots, huh?" Lifting his castoffs, he tried to wring more water from them with little success, sighing when the other approached warily. "I still think you did it on purpose."

Tyki smirked, handing him his shirt. "You seem to have misplaced this.. But here you are." Waiting for the redhead to wring it out, he passed him his boots, nodding at the damp clothing. "It is a pity, though.. There's no time to dry them, and they'll mildew if you try to carry them wet."

Lavi sighed loudly, shaking his head. "I know. Do you want me to just leave them here, or..?" Spotting a low-hanging branch, he spread the garments over it carelessly, wiping his hands on his pants. "There, maybe someone that needs clothes will find them later.. Are you going to..?" He tapered off at the man's quiet laugh, wincing. "I'm not going to watch, if you are. You'll just have to tie me up or trust me."

The brunette shrugged unconcernedly. "I think I can manage until we reach our next destination, actually.. But before that, we should pack up and see to feeding you. Hopefully you don't mind more of last night's fare?" He smiled at the boy's negative, guiding him carefully back to their campsite.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lavi was forced to admit that the man had been correct in his statement that riding was much more comfortable without the bulk of his assumed finery, though they were still far too closely quartered for his liking.

After several minutes of irritable silence, he huffed. "Where are we going, then? Surely you aren't taking me home to your wife and family.."

Tyki laughed quietly, shaking his head. "I had thought to spend the night in an actual bed, so we'll be staying in a nice little establishment I've visited before. As for my wife, I'd be rather hard pressed to present you to her, as she doesn't exist. My brother has generously taken over the responsibility of furthering the family bloodline, thank God." He smirked at the redhead's low snort, leaning closer. "I would have thought that you'd ascertained my interests from even this short of an association, Lavi.. Should I explain it for you in clearer terms?" He allowed his lips to brush faintly over the skin of the boy's earlobe as he spoke, his smile widening at the abrupt forward motion of his body. "Goodness, have a care that you don't fall.. It would be a shame if you were to injure yourself before we reach the village."

The redhead jerked around to level a fierce glare at his tormentor, his face rivalling his hair. "Yeah, I think I pretty much figured out your little secret. Since we're sharing, I'll tell you one about me.. I don't like it when people take liberties beyond what's decent. Do that again and I'll twist your balls off while you're sleeping." He held the man's eyes despite his obvious amusement, refusing to be ignored. "Laugh if you want to, but there are things that I'd be willing to risk death to prevent. Having some asshole molest me is one of them."

With that, he faced forward, ignoring the chilly silence from his companion. "You're good. You almost had me convinced that you were worth understanding, but I guess you're really just as you seem on the surface.. Out for your own interests, and who cares about anything or anybody else."

The brunette pulled his mount up so sharply that the horse swung round to shoot a glare of his own, his ire plain.

"I will say this once, Lavi. Your remarks on the subject are as wrongheaded as they are irritating, and I would thank you to keep them to yourself. You're in no position to judge anything that I might do, and I feel little to no need to justify myself or my motives to someone who bases their opinions on ideals that have no real worth." He bent close with deliberate intent, his eyes narrowed as he pinned the other with his gaze. "On the other side of your garden gates is a place that I like to call the real world. People out there do what they have to do to survive, no matter how lowly or indecent it may be. They earn their friends with their own efforts, and earn their rights with the same. Since you're not so knowledgeable about reality, I had thought to grant you something of an exception. Hence the expenditure on my part that would allow you to sleep in relative comfort and safety this night."

Moving still closer, he smiled humorlessly. "Does your pride demand that you repay me, Lavi? Being so very proper, I would imagine that it does.. If you like, you can put that overlarge mouth to work, since it seems that nothing of sensible use will come out of it. Perhaps it would be better served to have something of use put _into_ it."

Lavi inhaled sharply, clenching his hands into fists. "And now you prove my point. If everyone in the 'real' world is as vulgar and hateful as you, I'd rather **not** know anything about them. I think _your_ mouth is much better suited to the depravity that you suggest, Tyki. But don't worry, I can assure you that I've never been so uninterested in anything in my entire life." Ignoring the shrill voice of reason, he continued. "In fact, why don't you just forget about making exceptions for me? The only thing that I want from you is distance. Well, that and silence. Almost every word you say is offensive to me as a person, let alone a person of good breeding. Tell me, do you kiss your mother with that mouth? I'd hope not."

The slap was somewhat less than completely unexpected, but the anticipation did nothing to lessen the sting of it. Blinking furiously against the burning moisture of his eye, he snorted. "Have another. I'm sure that you learned that from a friend you earned. Or maybe you inherited it, they say people do. Does it make you feel powerful, Tyki? I'll bet it gets you off, knowing that you can do anything you like without bothering with things like morals.. Should we find another stream, so that you can rinse out your pants?"

He flinched at the quick movement of the brunette's arm despite himself, bracing for the blow that he knew was coming. "Do it. It's not like I expect anything better of you. At least I earned it for myself, right? The same way that you earned the right to do it by absconding with me. You took me, so you can hurt me if you feel like it. Do it, you thieving son of a bitch. It'll take more than a few beatings to kill me, so you don't have to worry about losing your prize."

The man's grip was painfully tight around his wrist, but the wrench that unseated him was the catalyst for his short outcry, his eye closing as the ground rose to meet him with frightening speed. He gasped at the surprising lack of contact, staring up at the now-standing man that halted his fall. Before he could form so much as a word, the brunette's free hand clamped roughly over his mouth, long fingers pressing his inner cheek against his teeth with enough force to draw blood.

"I will gag you if need be, boy. You will be still or be sorry." He removed his hand abruptly, seeming to take notice of the redhead's pain. "I won't allow you to goad me, no matter what you expect. You speak of understanding, but I believe you incapable of it. I understand something of _you_, however.. You are frightened of me and anxious of your fate, and your upbringing has never prepared you to be so. You rely on your words to bring some bit of clarity to your situation, even if it proves your fears. You would rather be sure than to wonder over it endlessly." Drawing a breath, he gentled his hold on the other's wrist. "I have no intention of harming you for sport. I apologise for striking you, and I swear that it will never happen again."

He stroked the visibly reddened flesh of the boy's face, wincing at the obvious recoil. "Do not think so unkindly of me, Lavi.. I mainly concern myself with just what to do with you, because I honestly suspect that you would rather not be at either your home _or_ your previous destination. If neither one would suit you, what else can I do but take you to my own home instead..? Surely you don't expect me to simply cast you free into the countryside with no way of protecting yourself?"

The redhead swallowed jerkily, speaking hesitantly. "I.. I don't.." He shivered at the man's careful touch, struggling to express his thoughts coherently. "I didn't mean it, you just made me so.. You don't have to take me anywhere, if you want to be rid of me. I can get myself back, so just go. You can keep my things, sell them if you want, even the jewelry. None of it means anything to me."

The brunette studied him closely for the span of several breaths, finally shaking his head. "I think not, Lavi. I think I'll keep you until I work out a solution for myself, hopefully one that is mutually beneficial." He sighed at the boy's immediate growl, pushing him meaningfully back toward the waiting horse. "Think about it this way, then. Your stalwart driver will no doubt have reached the authorities by now, and will naturally have raised the issue of your abduction. It would be ridiculous on my part to simply waste time with bribing you to keep my identity to yourself, and no one would really believe that you had escaped me with no means of doing so. Therefore, I can expect to suffer very unpleasant consequences if I were to just release you."

Remounting, he settled as far away from the other as was possible. Nudging the horse into a walk, he sighed again at the redhead's tense muscles. "We can discuss it later, but for now we'll continue. At the very least, you'll have an opportunity to be comfortable and better fed tonight, Lavi." The boy studiously ignored him, but he thought that he may have relaxed just a bit at his conciliatory tones. "It really is a nice place, much better than most of the ones you're probably imagining.. The food is wonderful, and the beds are always spotlessly clean. The staff are near enough to summon, but I have yet to hear of anyone feeling intruded upon. I highly doubt that you would be recognized."

Lavi half turned, catching himself with a low snort. "Like I care about that-"

The brunette shrugged. "You seemed anxious about it before. My mistake, then."

The rest of the trip passed in silence, broken only occasionally when the man spoke to explain their route. When the outermost dwellings came into sight, he smiled at the boy's clear interest, trusting that his natural curiosity would lessen his stoic demeanor.

Before their destination appeared, he was proven correct.

"So, what's the name of this '_very nice place_', then?"

Tyki smiled faintly, pointing toward a largish building at the end of a nearby street. "The Burnished Fox. And don't laugh until we get inside.. You'll understand the name then." Taking note of the attention directed their way, he nodded politely, halting before the inn's small stable. Dismounting, he offered a helping arm to the other, smiling at the already-approaching stablehand. "We'll be staying at least one night, possibly more. He needs feed and water, but I'll see to his grooming myself."

The man nodded wordlessly, leading the horse inside as they made their way to the sturdy front porch. Allowing the boy to enter ahead of him, he led the way to the check in desk, smiling widely at the middle-aged woman there. "Hello again, Rosalie.. It seems like you'll be stuck with me for a bit."

She grinned in return, already reaching for a set of keys. "As if you're a bother! I wondered how long it would be, since we're a good bit out of your way." Leading them upstairs, she stared unashamedly at the man's companion, offering her hand. "I'm Rosalie, the owner, cook and whatever else needs doing. Have you known Tyki for very long, Mr..?"

The redhead blinked at her open friendliness, accepting her hand. "Lavi. And no, we're something of a recent acquaintance, actually.. He did tell me that you ran a very nice place, though." Glancing around, he smiled. "He said that the name would make sense once we were inside, too.. I love the decorations, but where on earth did you manage to find the patterns?"

The woman laughed, gesturing toward the nearest door. "Oh, here and there. You'd be surprised at just how many places that one can buy accessories and such with foxes on them.. Although most are more of a fox **hunt** type." Handing the amused brunette a plainly wrought key, she opened the door to allow the younger to enter. "Would you have your usual, then? Everything is done, so it would only be a few minutes."

Tyki nodded, already turning to follow the boy inside. "Yes, please. Anything that you think would suit."

She smiled, unable to resist the opportunity to tease the clearly anxious man. "Is there anything that your young man might like?"

Tyki shrugged, taking a step before halting to regard the woman narrowly. "Rosalie.."

She laughed, unconcerned by his warning tone. "Go on, then. Get yourselves settled and someone will be up soon." With a final wave, she descended the stairs, leaving the brunette to follow the other into their lodgings for the night.

Looking around the room, Lavi breathed a sigh of relief, taking in the clean floors and bedlinens. Setting his bundled clothing down in one of the room's two chairs, he stiffened abruptly, wheeling back to stare at the bed. Looking from it to the curious brunette and back, he pointed at the neatly-made object. "There's..Why is there only one bed?"

Tyki raised an eyebrow, ignoring the other's rapidly coloring face. "Because that's what I asked for, Lavi.. Surely you didn't expect otherwise?" Sighing at the boy's indignant sound, he waved a hand dismissively. "It's a bit soon for that just yet.. And why in the world would I trust you not to run when you don't trust _me_ to leave you unmolested as you sleep? Turnabout is fair play, you know."

The redhead cast about for some response, unable to think of a rebuttal to the man's logic. "How do you know I won't set the room on fire or something? Or scream bloody murder as soon as we get around some people? I could, and then it wouldn't matter if we trust each other or not!"

Tyki nodded seriously, placing his own satchel in the second chair. "You could indeed, but as you are now, I would merely say that you're my property. Bought and paid for, but newly so.. Do you really want to risk it, Lavi? Frankly, I'd rather spare you the possible humiliation of being overtly labeled as a slave." He winced at the other's sharp inhale, massaging the bridge of his nose. "Please don't be angry, and don't do either of those things. Didn't I tell you that I won't harm you..? I wouldn't waste money to make you comfortable if I meant to do something unscrupulous."

He gestured to the small table along one wall, lifting his bag from the chair. "Sit down for a bit, I already made arrangements for dinner." Moving the now-empty seat to rest beside the table, he took his pack to the far edge of the bed, sitting it near the headboard with a mute urging for the boy to do the same with his own. Relieved at his compliance, he smiled faintly. "I mean it, Lavi. I really don't intend to do you any great disservice."

Nodding, the redhead sank into his chair, turning quickly at the sound of a quiet knock against the doorframe. Watching the other cross the room to answer, he bit his lip at the low rumble of his stomach, annoyed by the outward signs of his hunger. He had heard that travelling increased a person's need for regular meals, but the brunette himself seemed completely unconcerned, making him wonder just how much of the man's activities were of this persuasion. He undoubtedly spent a great deal of time outdoors, evidenced by his knowledgeable manner and thorough packing, but he had the air of someone who was also more than passingly comfortable in their current setting.

Unaware of the boy's musings, Tyki accepted the cloth-covered tray from the manservant outside the door, nodding at his bland smile. "Thank you, will you come back for it in an hour or so..? And I'd like a pitcher of water for the room then as well." Frowning, he hummed. "I would also prefer that breakfast be carried up a little on the early side, say half-six. Will that be possible?"

The servant nodded mutely, bowing slightly before taking his leave.

Amused at the other's stern face, Tyki closed the door with one foot, making his way to the table carefully. "Somber sort of fellow.. But then again, there _are_ the two of us and only the single bed.." Smirking at the redhead's short huff, he removed the tray's covering, nodding encouragingly. "Help yourself, Lavi. I didn't know what you might like, so I left it to the staff to decide." Setting the cloth aside, he joined the boy with easy movements, chuckling when he immediately placed a napkin over his lap. "So proper.. But it's good to see that your manners haven't completely abandoned you in your time of sufferance."

Lavi scowled at him briefly before reaching for the included drink container and cups, filling one with a surprised sound. "Wine..? You think it's a good idea to lay yourself out drunk with me here?"

The brunette laughed quietly, shaking his head. "I thought you might enjoy it, but I don't believe I need to worry about being drunk from this much.. More to the point, can you conduct yourself after indulging?" He laughed again at the boy's fierce growl, pouring himself a glass of the sweet-scented liquid. "Of course you can, it isn't as if you're a _child.._"

Lavi replied with a completely adult hand gesture, ignoring the other's astonished bark of hilarity. "You should be quiet and eat. Then you'll get to see how well I handle myself." The brunette's raised eyebrow made him mentally replay his words, his face heating at the obvious double entendere. "God, you're horrible.. I'm not saying another word until you stop snickering at me."

Forcing down his amusement, Tyki nodded. "Yes, I'm completely immoral. Disgustingly so." Taking a piece of sliced cheese from the tray, he popped it into his mouth with a contented sound, chewing thoroughly before swallowing. Seeing the redhead completely absorbed in his own meal, he smiled to himself, aware of the previously mentioned manners. Though clearly hungry, the boy neither rushed nor overate, his movements careful as he bit into a wedge of orange. Watching a droplet of juice trail from one corner of his mouth, he found himself transfixed by the ridiculous urge to wipe it away, shaking his head in scornful amusement at his wayward thoughts. The boy would most likely bite him for his trouble.

_That_ notion drew his attention to the redhead's lips, his eyes widening when the other licked at the tips of his fingers, one tracing over the errant bit of juice from before and disappearing into his mouth for a repeat performance. Averting his head sharply, he ignored the boy's curious sound, concentrating on his own meal until the leap of his pulse had subsided to something approaching normal.

Downing his drink in a gulp, he rubbed at his right temple tiredly, looking up when the redhead finished his own drink and reached for the pitcher. "Good, Lavi..? Hopefully it makes up for the poorer meal last night?" Watching the boy down his second cup unaccompanied by food, he raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that's wise? It wouldn't do for you to be less than hale and hearty come morning.."

Lavi scowled at his tone, refilling his glass deliberately. "I'll be just _fine_. And yes, the food is good." Nodding at the remainder on the tray, he shrugged. "You should have some more. It'll go to waste otherwise." With that, he upended his drink, sighing when the brunette chuckled. "You should have another drink too. If you don't, I'm going to finish it off without you."

Tyki smirked, shaking his head. "I think I'll wait for the water that's coming later.. But by all means, go on and finish it." Mentally calculating the distance from the table to the bed, he satisfied himself that he could carry the other between them if necessary, glancing carefully at the other's already mildly flushed face. Deciding to let the issue go undebated, he settled into his seat for the inevitable festivities.

After perhaps three more cups and two bites of food, the redhead matched his relaxed posture, his lips curling into something of a smile. "See? I'm jus'fine. Don't you feel silly?" He then proceeded to unfasten the topmost buttons of his shirt, albeit clumsily. "Hm, s'hot in here. Aren't you hot in that coat..? Maybe we could open th' window or something.."

The man laughed in exasperation, shaking his head. "Actually, I'm quite comfortable.. But I suppose we could let a bit of air in if you wish." Standing, he shrugged off the aforementioned coat, draping it over the seatback before crossing to the window. Noting the stylized bars that covered the outer sill, he unlocked and opened it, leaving it several inches ajar. "Is that better, La- What are you doing?"

The boy hummed curiously, halting in the act of unbuttoning the next several buttons of his now half-open shirt. "Whassit look like? Don't worry, it's not like wine makes m'clothes fall off or anything.. Yeah, that's a lot better, though. Thanks." Refilling his cup with exaggerated care, he laughed at the man's wide eyes. "You should see yerself.. Hey, I was wondering.." He downed his drink quickly, pushing himself to his feet. Crossing to stand in front of the bemused other, he leaned up to peer into his face almost owlishly. "They really are.. I thought it was just me."

Tyki frowned questioningly, allowing him to see whatever it was that interested him so. "What do you mean..? He flinched in surprise when the boy lifted a hand to his face, fingers pushing the hair away from his forehead as he rose almost on tiptoe. "Lavi..?"

The redhead squinted faintly, seemingly unaware of the man's discomfort. "Your eyes. They're sort of a.. Yellow. Or amber. S'kinda pretty." He leaned back carefully, still studying the brunette's features. "You're not bad looking, really.. Why'nt you do something besides rob people?"

Pushing his hand away gently, Tyki smirked. "Because it's entertaining. Besides that, why don't we sit down..? It's getting late, so we should probably think about going to bed soon." Amused at the other's brief frown, he gestured toward the bed. "You can start by taking off your boots, I'm sure it would be much more comfortable with them gone.."

Lavi nodded thoughtfully, facing away with deliberate intent. "Mhm. That's a good idea. Which side's mine..?" Without waiting for a response, he crossed the floor without incident, sinking onto the nearest end of the mattress. Kicking off his boots, he removed his socks as well, sighing in contented relief as he slid backward. "That is better.. Bed's really great too, lot softer than the ground."

The brunette snorted at his mellowed demeanor, congratulating himself on finding a means to stifle the other's quick temper, however briefly. Walking to the opposite side of the bed, he toed off his own footwear, sitting down carefully. "It is indeed.. Are you tired, then? It's fine if you lie down first, there's still the matter of the leftovers to tend to."

The boy straightened, shaking his head. "Nope. I feel all right, we didn't really go too far." Glancing narrowly at the older man, he smirked suddenly. "I bet you're just dying for me t'pass out, huh..? You get off on watching people sleep, Tyki?" He laughed sharply at the brunette's surprised hum, leaning across the surface of the blanket. "Or maybe it's just me. You prob'ly want what everybody else wants."

Tyki moved backward slightly, frowning at the abrupt bitterness of the boy's voice. "I don't think I quite follow your reasoning, Lavi.. I simply asked if you were tired." Tipping his head curiously, he smirked. "Besides that, I have no idea what it is that you assume people want from you.. You've never made that little detail known to me. Perhaps you should do that now, so we can clear up any misunderstandings you may have."

The redhead scowled fiercely, drawing his knees up to support his arms. Laying his chin atop them, he shook his head. "It's nothing you'd care about. Petty little problems for petty little rich people." Closing his eye, he sighed deeply. "Life isn't fair. That's my problem."

The man snorted, swinging his legs up as he lay backwards, resting his head on his crossed hands. "Oh? And exactly what makes your life so _unfair_, then? Did your allowance get cut, Lavi?"

The boy's eye snapped open as he lifted his head, turning to glare at the other balefully. "See? You don't care, because it isn't about **you**. That's why there's no point in saying anything." Clenching his hands, he inhaled slowly. "I don't get an allowance. What I get is sold off when someone needs a quick fix for _their_ problem."

Tyki rose to his elbows in surprise, his eyebrows approaching his hairline. "_**What?**_ Sold? That doesn't make sense, wealthy people don't just sell off their children! Does your family owe some debt, Lavi? Even that leaves something out, when the child in question is male.." Pushing himself fully upright, he leaned invasively close, studying the boy's angry face. "Please explain this to me, starting with who's supposed to be selling you."

Jumping at his sudden interest, Lavi shied away from his intense stare. "My.. parents. If you want to call them that." Clearing his throat nervously, he smirked. "The point that I'm male is actually what matters.. Not all families get rid of their female children, you know." Sobering he shrugged. "I'm the second son. Nothing important about me, when the first one is healthy and grown.. And I'm disfigured to boot." Gesturing at his covered eye, he sighed. "They don't need me for anything, but who turns down a chance to make a little money from something you aren't using? I was just sitting around the house taking up space."

Nodding at the other's widening eyes, he smiled grimly. "We're not poor by any means, but there _are_ richer families.. And some of them only have daughters."

Tyki blinked, straightening. "So you're being married off to one of them for political reasons.. That doesn't seem so terribly-"

The redhead cut him off with a snort, his hands tightening into fists. "I'm not getting married! It's a lot easier to buy milk instead of a whole cow!" Laughing at his own euphemism, he dropped his face into his arms. "The other people don't want to bother with that, they only need one thing. An heir. You do the math, Tyki."

Ignoring the man's stunned silence, he hissed angrily. "When they're sure that they've got what they need, I can go home. Or whatever you call a place you live in because you don't have anywhere else to go." Forcing himself to breathe deeply, he shook his head. "That's why I told you it didn't matter. As far as I'm concerned, its the same thing as being a slave or a whore. Is there anything else you need to know, because I don't really feel like talking anymore."

Frowning thoughtfully, Tyki resisted the urge to pat his hunched back in comfort. "Well, is it at least someone you know..? Perhaps some sort of other arrangement could be made at a later time."

Lavi lifted his head so quickly that the brunette jerked back in surprise, the hand he'd half raised snatched back to his chest. "I've never met her. I don't even know her _name._ It's just some asshole that doesn't want his precious darling married off and out of the house. Hell, they don't even have to worry about a dowry or having some man lay claim to their money." Scowling at the other's incredulous expression, he shook his head. "It'll be a year, maybe two. If the first.. If it's a boy, deal's done and I'm off. If it's a girl, too bad, try again. And yes, I really am sitting here telling you that I don't want to have sex with some rich girl without having to marry her. Go ahead and laugh on behalf of men everywhere."

Tyki shook his head slowly, re-extending his hand cautiously. "Let me see it."

Leaning backward, the redhead stared at him questioningly. "See what? I thought I was supposed to be the delirious one."

Frowning, the man moved to match his retreat inexorably. "Your so-called disfigurement. You seem to think it plays a part in your fate, so let me see what's to blame for your misfortune." He paused at the redhead's alarmed sound, his fingers hovering over the thin strap that secured his eyepatch. "It can't be as bad as all _that_, Lavi. Believe me, I've seen things that would have you awake for days, and I severely doubt that what's hidden under this tiny scrap of cloth will compete with them."

Batting frantically at his raised hand, Lavi pressed his back against the headboard, one hand clamped fast to his covered eye. "_Don't!_ It's awful, don't want you t'look.." His voice sharpened at the other's determined pursuit, his free hand clenching into a fist. "No! **I** don't even look at it, damn you! You've no right-"

The brunette took hold of his wrists with surprising quickness, tugging them down to his sides. Securing both with one hand, he attempted to catch the boy's rapidly averted head. "I have every right. You tell me something so ridiculous, and expect me to believe it with no proof whatsoever. You cite a reason, but won't allow me to verify it for myself? I think not. Now, hold still unless you wish to lose both eyes."

Struggling awkwardly against his hold, the redhead yowled in indignant rage. "That's no excuse! And I didn't lose it, but there's no sight in it and it's horrible- Please don't! Tyki, _please!_" The last was little more than a broken wail, his nails scoring the skin of his palms as he bucked against the other's weight. "You don't know what it's like! Look at yourself, and think about how you'd feel if it were you! One stupid thing making you ugly for the rest of your life-" He jerked his head back roughly, ignoring the sharp contact with the thick wood behind him. "I'll do anything you want me to, just leave it alone! Even if you really do want.. I'd.. Don't look and I'll let you. Nobody would ever know."

Tyki froze in astonished disbelief, his fingertips brushing the soft material. "_No one would know?_ Have you lost your mind, Lavi? You would know, and **I ** would know! Why in God's name would you even suggest such a thing, to keep something hidden that makes no difference?" Cutting off the boy's protest with a growl, he shook his head. "It makes no difference. Not to me." Hooking the thin strap with his forefinger, he tugged gently upward, shushing the redhead's choked denial wordlessly. Working the object over the other's head, he dropped it carelessly beside his bent legs, sighing at his immediately averted face. Cupping his palm around the boy's chin, he pulled his head around with careful force, bending closer to speak. "Let me see, Lavi. Show me what it's like for you, that you would name yourself ruined for life."

He was momentarily startled to find his fingers wet, almost releasing the other before firming his resolve. Taking in his uncovered skin, he hissed in surprise, shaking his head at the boy's wavering mewl. "Don't, Lavi.. It isn't like that at all, please don't cry." Releasing his hold on the redhead's wrists, he lifted his hand to stroke the bare flesh with nearly painful care, his opposite hand moving to curl around his jawline. "How long has it been..?"

The boy gasped wrackingly, eyes clamped shut despite the sluggish streams of moisture that escaped from behind the closed lids. "Since then..? Years and years.. I fell out of a tree and the cuts got infected.." He whimpered at the other's steady hold, twisting under the stare he could sense if not see. "They covered it right away, but people still knew-"

Tyki hummed a negative, still trailing his fingertips over the skin. "Since you've seen it. Really looked at yourself, without the patch." Tilting the redhead's face upward toward the room's dim light, he sighed. "There's barely a scar, Lavi.. And certainly nothing to be so ashamed of. Can you open it?"

Nodding hesitantly, the boy drew in a breath, forcing the long-unused eyelid to function. Immediately, he slapped a hand to his face, crying out in astonished pain. "The light! Oh my God, turn it off! _Turn it off!_" Curling in on himself violently, he continued to plead, the words stifled by his pantslegs as he all but sobbed in agony.

Stunned by his reaction, Tyki half stumbled to the lamp atop their previous dining table, switching it off with clumsy movements. Facing the window, he hurriedly shifted the drapes to cover it as well, plunging the room into near-total darkness. Returning to his place, he slid one arm beneath the boy's lower thighs, the other wrapping firmly around his back as he drew him up to press against his chest. "It's off, and I've closed the curtains.. Everything's all right, now." Settling the redhead between his legs, he urged his face into the curve of his throat, cupping the back of his head firmly. "Shh.. It's all right, really it is.." Absently noting that he had begun to rock the other as one would to soothe a frightened child, he sighed, wondering if the boy's dignity would ever recover from the shock.

Stroking the back of his head, he hummed questioningly, allowing the other to remain in place. "What's wrong, Lavi..? Why would it pain you so, if there's no sight..?" He inhaled sharply, shifting to push the redhead's pale face upward. "Has it been hidden all this time? You've never once thought to be sure that there was no healing?" Suddenly enraged at the thought of such callous disregard for what should have been a matter of utmost importance, he took hold of the boy's shoulders, forcing him back. "Your family, they slapped that thing on you and just let it be? You never answered me before, how long has it been since you've seen your own face?"

Ignoring the faint twinge of guilt at his own minor part in the other's suffering, he shook him carefully. "How long, Lavi? You've spent your time believing yourself to be hideous, and no one bothered to correct you? It's unthinkable, completely monstrous that anyone would allow such a thing to pass! Second child or not, such neglect is intolerable for any human being!" Calming himself with immense effort, he caught the redhead's face in his hands, hissing at his still-closed eyes. "Look at me. There's nothing to fear, I can barely see you as it is. Look, and let the truth of it be set out this instant."

Watching the boy's brow furrow, he waited impatiently for his compliance, studying his face intently. "This one seems slower to adjust it's size, and perhaps lacks the depth of color.. But there is nothing horrible about it at all, Lavi. It's as perfectly formed as the rest of you."

The redhead shuddered at the tingling pain that lingered, shaking his head. "It _can't_ be. If there was ever any chance.. They wouldn't.. wouldn't.." Moaning in confusion, he buried his face roughly into the other's shoulder, his fingers clenching into the material of his shirt with furious strength. "They wouldn't be.. If there's nothing wrong with me, why are they-" He bolted upright, nearly unseating himself as he jerked the man forward. "I remember, Tyki! There's scars all over, and the skin's red and purplish all around-"

Regaining his balance, Tyki shook his head vehemently. "There most certainly is _not._ It may have been so once, but any marks you may have had are long gone, Lavi. All that I see now is a completely beautiful boy, mistreated to the point of tragedy. Flawless." Narrowing his eyes, he snorted rudely. "And think about it yourself. If there was something so terrible there, how could they hope to do this ridiculous thing? Noble blooded or not, no woman would take a lover with such a face to her bed. Not without some attachment to you personally. There's no mistake, and no excuse. They did this to you with full knowledge."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


End file.
